True to You
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: Jade's trying to write a song. she cant find any insparation. She and Beck broke up so who comes to jade's rescue?
1. Song to Write

True to You

Jade was usually a very good song writer. Whatever she was feeling she was able to put into music. Tonight, Jade could not concentrate on anything except for a certain brown eyed brunette. It surprised her when Tori didn't leap for Beck when they broke up. Instead she just stood there looking at Jade with a pained expression. That just shows Tori had no interest in Beck, but Andre said Tori had a thing for one of the gang members. It was probably Andre or Robbie; Jade honestly hoped it wasn't either of them.

Jade had been debating between a love song and a breakup song. She felt the need to write both types of songs, but she had no idea why she wanted to write a love song. She was no longer in love with Beck, but something inside her just makes her want to write a love song for someone, but not Beck.

The Goth had decided to do the breakup song first, but before she could even think of any lyrics her phone rang. Jade groaned and removed her guitar, picking up her phone in the process.

"Hello" Jade said.

"_Hey Jade" _The other personon the line said. _Tori _Jade thought.

"What Vega?" Jade said coldly.

"_I was just calling to see how you were." _Tori said. She sounded a little sad about the way Jade spoke to her, but Jade is Jade and when Jade is upset, she's as cold as ice.

Jade sighed, "Sorry Vega, I'm just a little-"

"_I know_" Tori cut in, "_Do you need anything?" _

Jade honestly wanted to say no. She wanted to say she did not need Tori's help or anyone else's, but it didn't work that way.

"Yeah do you think I could, you know spend the night at your place? I really don't want to be alone tonight." Jade asked nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous asking this, it was just Tori.

"_Yeah_" Tori sounded rather happy when Jade asked her to spend the night.

"Be over in ten" Jade said before hanging up the phone. She threw her PearPhone on the desk and jumped off her bed. Jade grabbed her guitar and placed it in her large black case. She stuffed a pair of black jeans and sweatpants in her bag, along with a T-shirt and a red flannel shirt. Before she walked out the door, she picked up her phone and her car keys.

Jade didn't even bother to turn on the radio. She drove in silence until she came up to a large house. She grabbed her back pack and walked up the sidewalk. Tori was at the door a second after she rang the doorbell. She didn't have a smile on her face like she usually had. It was a concerned look, like finding a lost puppy on the streets. The brunette pulled Jade inside and they both sat on the couch.

"How are you?" Tori asked.

"I could be better." Jade said trying to sound like her normal gank self, but she failed miserably. Instead she sounded sad and as she spoke her words came out shaky.

Tori scooted closer to her Goth friend and put her arm around her. Jade rested her head and Tori's shoulder and let the tears flow. Jade was thankful that Tori was there, whispering comforting words in her ears like _It's Okay _or _Shhh I'm here_. And she was, Jade did not want to admit it, but she was glad Tori is a good friend to her even though they fight all the time.

Tori ran her hands through Jade's hair and pulled her closer, doing whatever she can to make her friend stop crying. Jade lifted her off the brunettes shoulder and faced her.

"Tori?" Jade said through her tears.

"Yeah"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're upset and I don't like seeing people upset, especially you." Jade rested her head back on Tori's shoulder and whipped the tears from her cheeks. Tori turned on the TV, hoping it would help Jade feel a little better. Tori honestly did not want to watch a horror movie, but it was the only way to help Jade. She settled on _The Woman in Black_.

"How did you know I liked this movie?" Jade asked, smiling. Well, Tori got a smile out of her.

"You like all horror movies." Tori stated.

Jade laughed, "True" she said.

Tori and Jade stayed like that for three hours, watching whatever decent horror movies they could find. Around midnight, they were fast asleep, still in each other's arms.


	2. Mornings with Tori and Trina

True to You part 2

The sun shined through the window directly on Jade's face. She woke in annoyance, but soon noticed a pillow and blanket on top of her. At first, Jade had no idea where she was, but she scanned the room remembering she spent the night at Tori's house.

"It's about time you got up!" Tori said from the kitchen. Jade could smell bacon, eggs and sausage.

_Since when did Tori know how to cook? _Jade thought.

Jade sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?" Jade asked.

"About 11:30" Tori said handing Jade her breakfast and sitting down next to her.

The food looked amazing and that's just how it tasted. Tori had cooked her eggs scrambled with cheese inside. The bacon was extra crispy, just the way Jade liked it. Tori made sure she put extra French vanilla in Jade's coffee because she knows Jade does not like to taste the black coffee.

"Hey Vega" Jade said as Tori put the plates in the sink.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for helping me."

Tori smiled in reply. Jade would never admit this to anyone, but she loved it when Tori smiled or when she laughed. It was like when she heard it, she felt like she belonged somewhere. Jade never felt like that with Beck or when he kissed her, she didn't feel anything. There were no sparks anymore between them.

Both girls resumed their positions on the couch, turning on the TV for morning cartoons. Jade once again rested her head on Tori's shoulder which made the brunette's heart leap.

"Tori! Have you seen my curling iron?" Of course it was Trina coming down the stairs about to ruin everything.

Jade turned to face her and almost laughed her ass off. Trina had avocado all over her face and she was holding two slices of cucumbers.

"No Trina I don't" Tori said annoyed at the timing her sister had to come barging in.

"You look like an avocado exploded in your face." Jade said while laughing.

"Why is she is here?" Trina said, motioning to Jade.

"She was upset last night so I let her come over." Tori said.

"But why-"

"Trina, just go find your curling iron." Tori interrupted. Trina just rolled her eyes and ran back upstairs.

Jade laughed again then looked back at Tori who clearly had an annoyed expression on her face.

"I should go" Jade removed herself from the couch. Tori expression immediately changed to sadness. Jade noticed Tori's looked and wrapped her in a huge.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jade said, picking up her backpack and heading out the door.

**Yeah I get it, its not much, but its like past midnight and I wanted to get this done so ill have more up later**


	3. Song Writing with Cat

"Jade please?"

"No Johnny"

He started begging again. Jade was ready to chop his head off with her favorite scissors.

"Just come throw the football for a few minutes." Johnny asked again. Jade was getting very annoyed now. She had to finish this song for Sikowits class. Jade didn't understand why she had to do this for an acting class. Sikowits says because writing music and singing in front of an audience is important when doing a musical.

"Johnny I have to finish this song." Jade said for the fifth time. Her little brother sighed, running his fingers through his black hair. He mumbled something, but Jade was too distracted to pay attention. The next minute, Johnny left the room leaving Jade alone with her guitar.

She was so stuck on this song. Sikowits said it had to be something you are truly feeling, but Jade can't even figure out what she is feeling. It was like a million emotions were going on inside of her; love, hate, depression. Love was the most confusing for her. Jade had no idea why she felt some sort of love.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Her stepmother stood at the door.

"Your friend Cat is here" She said. Cat appeared in the doorway holding a large container.

"Jade I made you brownies!" Cat said in her usual enthusiastic voice.

Jade just smiled and cleared off her bed so the perky redhead could sit. Cat handed Jade one of her famous chocolate chip brownies. Jade had always loved Cat's brownies even though she would never admit it. She would kill to just eat a whole box of them.

"How are you?" Cat asked while eating.

"A little better, I went to Tori's house last night and that helped."

"You went to Tori's house?" Cat said surprised. Who knew out of all people, Jade would go to Tori.

The Goth nodded her head wondering why Cat was so surprised. Cat just shook her head with a smile.

"So what were you going before I came in?"

"Trying to write that song."

"You still don't have anything for it yet?"

"I'm stuck, I've been thinking of a breakup song, but nothing is coming to me!" Jade sounded frustrated now.

"Well instead of a sad breakup song, how about a happy love song!"

"Why? I'm not in love with Beck" Jade said eating her third brownie.

"I know, but I can tell you are with someone else."

Jade gave Cat a confusing look. Someone else? Who would that be?

"Just try it" Cat said.

Jade, still confused, lifted her guitar off the floor.

"Okay so what should the song be about?" Jade asked.

"How about it's like telling someone that you won't ever give up on them no matter what?" That was actually a pretty good idea. Jade might be able to pull that off.

Jade positioned her fingers so they were in a G cord and started doing a random strumming pattern. _Down Down Up Up Down Up _Jade thought as she did the pattern over and over shifting through different chords.

"Yay! See we have the music and now all we need are the lyrics!" Cat clapped. She was impressed on how fast Jade can come up with a melody.

"_Keeping me up at night, trying to figure out these feelings inside_" Jade started while playing the melody.

Cat clapped her hands, "Yay! We're getting it! Come on!"

Cat and Jade worked for hours writing this song. It was sweet, true to the heart, and something any person would love to hear. Jade could have sworn this was the best song she had written.

"Maybe you should sing this to Tori." Cat said when they finished.

Jade was caught off guard, "Why?"

"Just to see if she'll like it." Cat said.

"Wait Cat you don't think I-?"

"Jade I'm not stupid, okay? I pick up on things very easily." Cat said.

"Cat you actually think I-!"

"Let's not talk about this now." Cat said.

Jade sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Tori? Really Cat? Tori was a girl, a FEMALE and so was Jade. It just wasn't possible. Jade could never feel that way about Tori and besides, Tori was obsessed with guys. _Wait _Jade thought _No I can't be thinking like this, I do NOT like Tori_.

Even after Cat left, Jade was still hung up on that subject. _This is gonna be a long night._


	4. Freezy Queen

Trina was downstairs singing along to some Lady Gaga song. Tori was upstairs trying to get Trina to shut up, but Trina just kept on going. Tori was still in a good mood after spending her evening a few days ago with Jade. She was still confused on the fact that Jade would come to her instead of Cat. She and Jade always fought so I didn't make sense when she came to Tori. Tori was just glad Jade was a little happier when she left. Trina in an avocado mask can help cheer someone up.

Tori felt a vibration in her pocket that made her jump. She pulled out her PearPhone, seeing who was calling her.

"Hey Jade" Tori answered.

"_Tori! Jade and I are going for ice cream, you wanna come_?" It was Cat calling from Jade's phone. She sounded as enthusiastic as ever.

"Sure" Tori said.

"_Cat! What are you doing on my phone?_" Tori heard Jade say in the background.

"_My phone was dead and you said we could invite Tori._" Cat said to Jade.

"_When?_" Jade said.

"_In my mind_" Cat said slowly.

"_Cat!_"

"_Oh well she's coming anyway!_" Cat demanded.

Tori heard Jade groan and whisper fine to Cat.

"_We'll be there soon Tori!_" Cat hung up then.

"Okay…." Tori said to the dead line.

/

"Cat!" Jade yelled again.

"Jade I know you like her so just get over it, she's coming and that's that!" Cat demanded again.

Jade was ready to protest again about her liking Tori. Cat gave her a look that told her to stop complaining. She has denied liking her for two days, trying to change the subject each time Cat brought it up. Unfortunately, Cat wouldn't let it go no matter how many times Jade begged her.

Jade followed her friend out to her black mustang. Jade loved her car; let's just leave it at that. Cat was already in the passenger side when Jade reached the car. She put the roof down and placed her sunglasses over her eyes.

They reached Tori's house in less than 20 minutes. The brunette was already waiting outside. She was dressed in her usual skinny jeans and a tight flannel shirt that was similar to Jade's except it was purple and Jade's was red. She leaned against the door to her garage sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey Vega you coming?" Jade yelled over her engine. Tori smiled at the black mustang that was parked in her driveway. She strolled over to the car and hopped in the back.

"Why were you waiting outside?" Cat asked.

"Trina and her singing" Tori said.

"That is a good reason to stay out of the house." Jade said as she pulled out of Tori's driveway.

Cat turned up the radio when _Born This Way _came on. They all started singing along with the song. Jade's voice actually sounded similar to Lady Gaga's, but Tori would never tell her that because Jade was not the biggest fan of her.

Jade drove them to a Freezy Queen that was close to the brunette's house. Cat jumped out of the car and ran inside the small building. Jade and Tori followed her, each with a smirk on their face.

"Can I get you something?" The boy behind the register said. He was probably in the same grade as them. Shaggy black hair literally covered his forehead and he had a very boyish face. He stared at Tori the whole time they ordered which made Jade a little angry. Tori noticed his staring and backed behind her Goth friend which made Jade feel a lot better. He gave each of them their ice cream and Jade lead them to a table that was farthest away from the counter.

Cat must have order three different ice creams. She kept going back to the counter to get more, but by the third cup the two girls held their friend from getting anymore.

"I'll be right back" Jade said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

When she was out of earshot, Cat turned to Tori with a questioning look on her face.

"Tori this is a question I need you to really answer for me okay?" Cat said sounding serious.

"Okay go for it" Tori said stuffing a bite of ice cream in her mouth.

"Do you like Jade?"

Tori almost choked on her spoon when Cat asked her this. _Shit _Tori thought, _She is smart._

"Why are you asking this?"

"Tori just answer the question." Cat said.

Tori sighed, knowing she can't lie to the redhead, "Alright maybe a little, but you cannot tell Jade, it will ruin the friendship that I have worked so hard to get!"

Cat smiled, she knew Tori liked their Goth friend. Now all she had to do was convince Jade to admit it. And Cat knew that would be as hard as hell.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Jade said coming up behind Cat.

They both nodded and followed Jade out the door.


	5. Can't Lie to Cat

Jade sat alone in her room as usual. A black keyboard piano sat in her lap and Jade pressed each key lightly to play the melody she came up with for her song. She knew she would have to play it on guitar when she performed it for Sikowits, but she wanted to make sure she had some piano music for it too.

"_Won't ever walk away, won't ever look back_" Jade sang one of the lines from the chorus. She made the melody of the song light and soft. Before Jade was able to sing the next line, Cat jumped on her bed. She had a serious look on her face like she always had when she wanted to talk about that topic Jade had been avoiding for a few days.

"Cat no" Jade said, not even looking up.

"Jade stop denying it!" Cat said for the hundredth time.

"Why deny what isn't true?" Jade said once again stroking her fingers over the keys.

"You're denying what is true! Jade I just want you to be happy!"

"Then drop the subject."

Cat sighed and shook her head. She's probably going to hate herself for telling Jade the next thing on her mind. "What would you say if I told you she liked you too?"

Jade's head snapped up with a surprised look on her face.

"She does?" Jade said without thinking.

"I knew it!" Cat screamed and clapped her hands. Jade almost physically slapped herself.

"No Cat!" Jade tried to deny what she just said.

"You can't deny it now! You just confessed!" Jade knew when she was beaten.

"Alright! I like Tori! Are you happy?"

Cat started jumping up and down with joy. She knew she would finally get Jade to confess, it just took some tricking.

"So does she?" Jade asked again.

Cat nodded her head. Jade smiled and blushed.

"So that song you wrote-" Cat started.

"Yes it's about Tori" Jade interrupted.

Cat jumped off the bed and grabbed Jade's wrist. She pulled her out the door to her car.

"Cat where are we going?" Jade asked.

"You need to sing Tori your song!" Cat said.

"What? Why?" Jade said trying to fight, but that girl had a really tight grip.

"Because you like her and she likes you! You need to show her that song!" Cat pulled Jade into the passenger side. She walked to the driver's side and hopped in.

"If this doesn't work I'm gonna kill you." Jade mumble as Cat started the engine. Cat just smiled and pulled out of the driveway to the direction of a certain Latina's house.

**I admit it, I rushed through this! I have decided finishing this is more important than my history project! Next chapter will be up in a few hours.**


	6. True to You

Tori sat on their bright orange couch, staring at the TV with her older sister next to her. They were watching their favorite show, Criminal Minds. Trina never really got what was going on so Tori had to explain every episode to her. A knock at the door interrupted Tori's explaining to Trina. Tori looked over at her older sister.

"You get it" Trina said getting up from the couch and descending to her room. Tori groaned and got up.

Jade stood at the door, arms crossed and like always, holding a coffee.

"Jade?" Tori said.

"Correct" Jade said entering the Latina's house.

"What are you here for?"

"I wanted to show you that song I wrote." The Goth sounded nervous and that was very rare with her. Tori nodded and lead Jade to the oak piano.

"Hey Vega, this is for you." Jade said, starting to play.

"_Keeping me up at night_

_Trying to figure out these feelings inside_

_Your brown eyes _

_I see everywhere I go_

_Gotta let you know_

_I know I can't have you_

_But I promise_

_If I did, I will be true_

_Won't ever walk away _

_Won't ever look back_

_And I swear_

_I would be true to you_

_Forget the past_

_Look to the future_

_No time for regret_

_Just me and you_

_Your brown eyes_

_Follow me everywhere I go _

_Gotta let you know_

_I know I can't have you_

_But I promise_

_If I did, I will be true_

_Won't ever walk away _

_Won't ever look back_

_And I swear_

_I would be true to you_

_Won't ever make you cry_

_To see that, I would rather die_

_Had a bad past_

_I get that_

_I really do_

_And I promise I'll be true to you_

_I know I can't have you_

_But I promise_

_If I did, I will be true_

_Won't ever walk away _

_Won't ever look back_

_And I swear_

_I would be true to you_"

Tori stood there, eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Vega, something could fly in there." Jade teased. Tori blushed and looked away. Jade caught her chin and turned her face so their eyes met. Tori couldn't hold it in any longer. She grabbed Jade's face and smashed their lips together. Jade moved her hands so they rested at Tori's hips and pulled her closer. Tori ran her hands Jade's through black hair, totally lost in the kiss. They broke away for air, both girls breathing heavily.

Tori leaned her head against Jade's shoulder. The other girl wrapped the Latina in a hug.

"I honestly have to say I'm thanking Cat right now." Jade said.

"Why's that?"

"Because she convinced me to come over here."

"Well thank you Cat!" Tori said.

Jade laughed and rested her head on top of Tori's. _Well Cat I guess you were right _Jade thought.

**Its done! Yay! True to You is a song I wrote during math class one day because I was too bored to pay attention. I really hoped you guys liked it!**


End file.
